pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Ratatouille
Ratatouille is the story of a rat with big dreams - of becoming a chef at a 5-star French restaurant. He joins forces with Linguini to secretly make hit foods at Gusteau's, a resturant whose quality dropped because of Anton Ego's bad review and Gusteau's death after that. Can Remy save Gusteau's and defeat the power-hungry Skinner that plans to widen Gusteau's with low-quality frozen food? Plot The movie starts off with a documentary of Gusteau. Anton Ego, apparently, dismisses his motto 'Anyone can cook.' Return to the present events, Remy narrates the movie as it progresses. Remy is a rat who has a highly-developed sense of smell. His father, initially ignores the fact, but after Remy sniffing out that the food that he was gonna eat was sprayed with rat poison, he puts Remy on the job of sniffing the garbage that the rat colony takes to see if it is deemed safe to eat or not. Meanwhile, Remy finds out about the joys of cooking when watching Gusteau's documentary. And so, Remy tries out cooking for himself by using a mushroom, some cheese, rosemary, grass water, and lighting (from a storm). But Remy, even though he's satisfied with the results, thought that the mushroom would go great with saffron, which happens to be in the kitchen. But when Remy gets the saffron, he gets caught up with the documentary mentioned before, shocked to find out that his hero is now dead. Caught by the owner of the house, Remy, along with his brother Emile, unintentionally revealed the hiding place of the rat colony after the owner shot a few holes into her ceiling. The rat colony then flees to the sewers, with Remy far behind of them (because Remy wanted to take Gusteau's book with him.) But Remy takes a wrong turn when trying to get to the colony, ending up getting separated from them. After (seemingly) a few days being separated, Remy's spiritual guide (in the form of Gusteau) unknowingly leads him to Gusteau's restaurant. Here, Remy witnesses Alfredo Linguini messing around with soup that is yet to be finished, after he accidentally spilled it. A distraught Remy ends up in the kitchen, and after trying not to get caught, Remy decides to fix the soup. However, Linguini witnesses Remy in the act, and when caught up with the head chef, Skinner, Linguini inadvertly let the soup to be delivered to a critic. However, Remy's splendid cooking manages to give Gusteau's a good review. Believing that Linguini did the work, Skinner (unwillingly) gives him the job. However, Linguini will have to remake the soup if he wants to do it. After witnessing Remy escaping from the window, the employees capture him in a jar, and then Skinner orders Linguini to get rid of him. While trying to finish the job, Linguini engages into conversation with the talented rat. The two of them then team up in order for Linguini to keep his job. The next day, Remy struggles to get Linguini to do what he wants him to do, and after an encounter with Skinner, Linguini quickly hides Remy into his hat. And when almost running into the maitre'd, Remy manages to get Linguini to duck. Remy then realizes that by pulling on clumps of Linguini's hair, he is able to control him like a marionette. The following night, Remy practices to keep Linguini in control while he's cooking. After a few misses, Remy finally manages to control Linguini the way he wants him to do, eventually being able to remake the soup that made him a success with him. Voice cast * Patton Oswalt: Remy * Ian Holm: Skinner * Lou Romano: Linguini * Brian Dennehy: Django * Peter Sohn: Emile * Peter O'Toole: Anton Ego * Brad Garrett: Gusteau * Janeane Garofalo: Colette * Will Arnett: Horst * Julius Callahan: Lalo and Francois * James Remar: Larousse * John Ratzenberger: Mustafa * Teddy Newton: Talon Labarthe * Tony Fucile: Pompidou and Health Inspector * Jake Steinfeld: Git * Brad Bird: Ambrister Minion Box office results According to Box Office Mojo, Ratatouille only made $206.4 million domestically, putting it in the bottom half of all Pixar movies to date. But internationally it made $415 million, the second best of the Pixar movies and putting it in third place (at $621.4 million) for total box office results, behind Finding Nemo and The Incredibles. Awards The film won the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, the third for Pixar. It was nominated for another 4 Academy Awards plus received many other awards and nominations. Trivia *The film's name in Japan is Remy's Delicious Restaurant. Category:Ratatouille Category:Movies